Don't Tell Donnie
by Makokam
Summary: April spends the evening reconnecting with the Turtles after the events of "Target April O'neil". When it's time to go home, April says goodbye to Raphael last. Raphril. Don't like...read anyway. I might surprise you.


_**Mako's Message: **Hello readers. This is a story I've been sitting on for...quite awhile. But I've made a new friend recently and when I showed this to her she all but demanded I post it. So you can thank Gia's Soul(u/334020) for this making an appearance. _

* * *

April knocked softly on Raphael's door.

"Wha'da'ya want Donnie? Coming to say ya told me so about April coming back?"

April slowly opened the door and peaked inside, "You didn't think I'd come back?"

Raph's comic slapped down against his shell and he sat up in his bed, eyes wide, "Hey, I uh, I thought you left?"

She slipped in and shut the door quietly, "I was getting ready to. My talk with Master Splinter ran kind of long."

When Raph didn't speak again she said, "So, why didn't you think I'd come back?"

Raph just raised a non-existant eyebrow and said, "Because you're stubborn and prideful and we keep making your life worse?"

April dipped her head to the side and said, "Okay, I guess you have me on the first two. You don't make my life worse though. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd have been on a Kraang dissection table long ago and the Kraang would have taken over the planet."

Raph rolled his eyes, "Okay, besides that. The Foot are after you because you're friends with us and your father was mutated. We should have just kept an eye on you and stepped in when you needed our help. Or made you leave the city. I bet Donnie could have changed your identity or something." He flicked his comic book open again and went back to aggressively reading it.

"Well, maybe," she said, "but if my Aunt and I left the city I'm pretty sure the Kraang could still have found me. Even with a changed identity."

Raph grumbled under his breath.

"And," she took a deep breath, "I'd have missed out on four of the best friends I've ever had," she reached a hand out and set it on Raph's knee, rubbing it gently.

"I just..." Raph sighed, "I don't want ya to get hurt. And we just keep draggin' ya into danger. We never shoulda asked you to help that night!" and threw his comic across the room.

"My life would be full of danger anyway Raph," she said, rubbing her hand across his knee and thigh, "At least now I know about it and can defend myself. A little. I mean, just look at tonight. I had no idea those foot bots even existed because I wasn't talking to you. And if I hadn't been trained by Splinter, I... I never would have stood a chance."

Raph was silent for a moment, brooding, before finally saying, "I guess yer right. I just hate thinking you could get hurt because of us."

April smiled, "You're very protective."

Raph grunted, and started searching for a nearby comic.

"I waited to say goodbye to you last you know."

"Oh really?" Raph said, leaning over the side of his bed, "And why was that?"

The snap as April unbuttoned her shorts seemed deafening in the small room.

Raph stopped and smirked, then sat back up in his bed, hand behind his head, "You really couldn't have stayed away, could you?"

"Well," she said, chewing on her lip, "You do have these magic fingers," and she reached out and took one of his hands, bringing it to her lips.

Raph brushed his fingers gently across her lips and she kissed their tips, "What about Casey?"

She laughed and spun around to sit between his legs with her back against him, "Casey is _not_ my boyfriend. Not for lack of trying though."

He ran his hands up and down her legs, stopping just short of her waist, "And Donnie?"

"Donnie..." her whole body rocked side to side as she searched for the right words, "Donnie's a great guy, but I just..."

"Don't know how to date a turtle?"

"It's more complicated than that. I obviously don't mind you being mutants. Donnie just...wants it too bad. And he's so sensitive... I mean, if I did start dating Casey, or Donnie, you wouldn't make a big deal of it, would you?"

"Heh, no."

April suddenly stilled, then twisted to face him, "That's not because you think I'd still fool around with you is it?"

Raph laughed, "Well, I do have these magic fingers."

April scowled and slapped his leg, "I'm serious."

"No, I don't think you'd cheat. Even with me."

"So you'd be okay with it because..."

"Because I'm not looking for a relationship with you," he said with a roll of his eyes, "We're just having some fun." He brought his hands up and rubbed around the top of her shorts "Besides, I prefer blondes."

April gasped and was about to retort when his hand suddenly shot into her shorts and between her legs. What ever she'd been about to say died on her lips and oozed out as a drawn out moan. "God I've missed this."

Raph massaged her thigh with his other hand as he continued to slowly work her through her tights. She leaned back against his shell, pressing herself into his hand.

It didn't take him long for Raph to bring her to the point that she was panting, rocking against his hand, and grasping for his bandana tails. That was when he went into her tights, and then into her.

April gasped loudly and twisted, biting at the arm holding on to Raphael's neck and the other hand sliding up her body to grope herself, "God that feels good. I've missed this SO much."

Raph laughed and said, "Ain't gonna lie, I've missed making you squirm too."

"Such...a...jerk..." then she bit back a shriek as Raph delved deeper into her, and brought another finger up to work her nub.

"What were you saying?"

"Don't...stop," she panted

"That's what I thought."

It didn't take much longer until she was bucking and writhing against him so hard he had to hold her down. And moments after that he had to keep a hand over her mouth to stop her from crying out and alerting the whole lair to what they were up to.

He kept it there as she came down, loosening his grip just enough for her to catch her breath.

Finally, she pulled his hand away and sat up, "Oh man. I forgot how good that feels."

"Yeah, and seeing you like that will never get old either."

"Well, you'll be seeing me like that a lot now, or I might give in to Casey," she laughed.

Raph chuckled and picked up another of his comics, "Yeah, wouldn't want that."

She straightened out her clothes and headed for the door, "Well, see ya later."

"See ya."

As she slipped out the door, she stopped and turned back, "And remember-"

"Don't tell Donnie," they said in unison.


End file.
